Partners
by GretS32
Summary: Fusco looked towards his new "partner" . A hotshot reckless former narcotics detective that was just promoted to homicide at the 8th after what could be considered the biggest drug bust of the year . Detective John Riley or as Fusco has known him for the last few years as John Reese the man in the suit. Along with a few other chosen nicknames.


I own nothing in relation to Person of Interest. This one shot was done for no monetary gain. I do not own the Song "Good Man" by Devour the Day.  
>These are just some random thoughts put together. I need to break out my grammar books.<p>

Work Text:

**Partners**

_"I want to be a Good Man_  
>I want to do right<br>I don't want to be a criminal  
>For the rest of my life<br>Everything that I've done before  
>Has brought me back down on my knees<br>And I'm crying out to you lord  
>It's getting harder and harder to see<br>If there's any good left in me"

_ - Song: __**Good Man**__ Band: __**Devour the Day**_

Its amazing and scary how life or fate throws things your way. Its also funny how things seem to come full circle.

Fusco looked towards his new _"partner_" . A hotshot reckless former narcotics detective that was just promoted to homicide at the 8th after what could be considered the biggest drug bust of the year . Detective John Riley or as Fusco has known him for the last few years as John Reese the man in the suit. Along with a few other chosen nicknames.

Oddly, seeing Reese sitting in Carter`s old desk felt right. Somewhere in his heart Fusco knew this was something Carter would approve of. Both men being in the same place working together, and God willing , keeping each other in line. Or rather keeping Reese from getting himself killed. Again.

Fusco smirks to himself as memoires of his first meeting with Mr. Dark Stormy and how they ended up sitting across from each other filtered his mind .

Fusco owed Reese his life and than some. Reese helped him find a_ purpose _again as cop and as good man. If not for Reese Fusco would never have gotten out of HR and better yet bring them down. If not for Reese he would never have meant Carter. One the best partners he could have ever ask for. Someone who _believed_ in him.

Fusco and Reese were really made from the same cloth. More alike than both men would probably care to admit. Both had blood on their hands and too many demons to ever be fully freed.

Yet, in the mist of their personal darkness there was a light. A _purpose. _A chance to honor their oaths to protect and serve. A chance to dig out of their own hell.

And it came in the form of a reclusive man with a limp , glasses, a shadowed past, and uncanny technological abilities. The Professor, Harold Finch.

The dapper man had surprised Fusco, but then again as life patrolling the streets has taught Fusco noting should ever be taken at face value. Finch had tactical mind and compassionate heart.

As for Shaw, despite her lack of social skills and sociopath like tendencies Fusco actually enjoyed working with her. Sam Shaw was a straight shooter and she had also saved his son without being asked. Fusco could never thank her enough for making that choice.

Somehow, all of them became a team. An actual team that could depend on one another. Something that Fusco thought he once lost when dealing with HR.

But nine months ago all that seem to change. Fusco was no one`s fool despite what most thought of him. It didn`t take a genius to figure out that Glasses had a hand in creating Northern Lights. Not after traipsing through D.C. Federal Buildings and dealing the psycho group known as Vigilance. Then weeks later came the black out. There was chaos in the city that night and dread had filled Fusco. Change was on the horizon, so potent you could taste it in the air. It felt like a beginning to the end.

Fusco frowns and glances back to Reese. After the blackout the shit really had hit the fan, but that wasn`t what had filled Fusco with dread. No, it was the alarming rate in how Vigilance was taken out along with other casualties, and not to mention the precision it took. The homicide rate was doubling, finding suspects, and persons of interest were becoming a little too easy. As if there was a hit list.

Fusco had been around long enough to know that just_ because you were paranoid it never meant that someone wasn`t out for your blood._

As if reading his thoughts, Reese glances towards Fusco`s direction. Eyes meeting both men give each other a nod acknowledgement and return to work. The days of being a lackey and sidekick had ended many moons ago.

They were _equals._ Now they were _partners._


End file.
